1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rollers, and particularly, relates to a roller for producing antireflective films and a method for making the pressing roller.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, optical films are employed in many optical elements to perform predetermined functions. For example, an antireflective film is configured for preventing light reflection between optical elements. The antireflective film includes a number of cone-shaped microstructures for reducing glare, increasing light transmittance, and enhancing optical qualities of the optical elements.
The antireflective film is typically produced by a vacuum evaporation method, and the microstructures is formed on the antireflective film by an etching or an engraving method. However, such an antireflective film has a high cost and low producing efficiency.
What is needed therefore is a pressing roller and a method for making the pressing roller addressing the limitations described.